New Troubles, Old Friends, Old Home
by DragonQueenGamer
Summary: Third in the 'New' Series. Harry thought it was over. Well think again! He'll need all the help he can get from his friends and Pokémon. Will he make it? No pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Well you all asked for it, here it is! I own nothing but the plot, original characters, you know the drill.**

Several months passed for Harry and his family, and now, spring was in the air. At the moment, the young Rocket Heir was reading quietly with his father on a balcony overlooking the vast lands they owned. Pokemon were freely playing, not a care in the world. They could see different staff and Rocket members, taking care of either the Pokemon or the grounds. Normally Harry would be right down there with them, but they insisted that he spend some quality time with his father. Both had been very busy as of late, Giovanni taking care of merging Kesorir's company with Rocket and making it respectable. Harry with his Pokemon Guardian duties, helping around the mansion and lands, as well as helping out any Nurse Joy that needed it. Turns out he was a great Healer, and his ability to speak with Pokemon just helped it even more. Ireth and Ash nudged him teasingly and they said 'Go figure, the boy with the biggest heart anywhere is good at helping others.' He just mock glared at them and asked a nearby Blastoise to douse the two.

Setting down his book, Harry mused over the changes that happened, as well as what his friends were doing right now. Neville immediately hit it off with Trema, both of their love for plants bonding the two in a deep friendship. He moved in with her, taking care of her greenhouse and her business in the mall while she focused more on her Gym and Grass Pokemon. If it was amazing before, that was nothing compared to how it was now. The place just shined with Neville's touch, and he was called the Plant Prodigy of Omnera. Though he still always pestered Harry for his floral arrangements, whom was only too happy to help out his friend. Currently there were a dozen new styles and arrangements flying off the shelves, people just couldn't get enough of them. And with Neville's green thumb, the flowers lasted even longer, almost unnaturally. Harry suspected that the Longbottom Heir's magic transferred solely to his care of plant life.

Smiling slightly, his thoughts went to Luna. Even he could have seen that match made in heaven when she paired off with Wallace. It was like he found the little sister he didn't even know he had, and she found someone just as out there as she was. Currently they both were traveling the world, looking for some odd creator or another that Luna was positive was here. 'Hinkypuffs told me so,' she had told Harry. He had just shaken his head fondly, given them his blessing and watched them off. Everyone was slightly relieved to have the two gone for several months, as each was 'unique' on their own. Put them both together….well it got slightly scary for those watching.

He full out grinned when he thought of the twins. The both really had a knack for business, no matter what the world they're in. As soon as they could, they took up shop in Celadon, which quickly skyrocketed to the top store in the city, if not the region. Various pranks for both humans and Pokemon, both to prank on each other not just one or the other, hit off like a charm. Add their own unique charm, their store was a huge success. Harry more than once ordered a product in order to prank on his friends and family. They learned very quickly that when Harry got that 'glint' in his eye, they prayed it wasn't them he was looking at, and they pitied the poor fool that he was.

His thoughts turned to his two other 'brothers' and 'sister'. Both Gary and Ash had, after a good amount of time at home, both set off for the next region and League. They called frequently and both had decided to travel together, that way they wouldn't be that lonely, and they could battle as much as they wanted. Delila still called and asked if Ash was changing his 'you know whats' much to the teen's mortification and everyone else's amusement. Ireth was going after her Dragon Mastery finally and went off to train. She left all her Pokemon with Harry with the exception of the Dragon types she had, as was the rule when you're going for a specific Mastery, you had to use that one. Harry thought it was weird, but then again he didn't make the rules.

Noticing that his son was no longer reading, Giovanni gently shook him. "Harry? Are you alright?" Persian looked up from her nap in the sun towards her cub in concern

Shaking his head, the emerald eyed teen nodded, smiling. "Yup, just thinking about the others and what they're doing now."

Smiling Giovanni nodded. "True they're all set on their paths, making their marks for the future. Which reminds me son, what do you want to do?"

"'Do' Dad?"

"Yes." The Rocket Head nodded. "While I would love for you to take over the business when I retire, I would respect your choice if you don't wish to. I even have someone in mind to ask if you choose not to do it. It's your choice son, what do you want to do in life?" Seeing the other look thoughtful but worried he added. "You don't have to decide now of course, you have so much ahead of you. I want you to experience it all, do what you want, go where you want to. Travel the world again if you wish, or go after another League even. It's all up to you, I will support and help you any way I can. I just ask that you give it some thought now and then."

Harry nodded in thanks and gave his Dad a hug. "Thank you…for giving me choices." He said softly. Giovanni just hugged his son tightly, inwardly cursing those that made his son think that choices were a privilege, rather than a right everyone has.

Their quiet moment however was ruined by a shout of surprise from the mansion. It was so shrill that it made both of them jump straight up.

"What in Arceus was that?" Harry said.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Giovanni said. Both hurried in, Persian following close behind. Eventually the trio made their way down to the entry way, where Jesse James and Meowth were, staring at a role up parchment that was in the center of the room, slightly charred around it. "What's going on you three?"

The three snapped at attention. "Boss!" They chorused, before James took over. "We were about to come up and get you for lunch when this…ring of fire or something appeared out of nowhere." He pointed at it. "And when it died down that was left in its place."

"Scared the crud out of us." Jesse murmured, glaring at the parchment. "We haven't touched it yet though, it happened so fast."

Recognizing the type of paper used, Harry paled. "Why in the world would they be contacting me? Haven't I done enough?" He grumbled. Still the teen went over and picked it up, sensing nothing malevolent about it. Unrolling it he began to read, eyes growing wider by the second. The others, who were reading over his shoulder, mirrored this.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

**I'll work on it when I can, ideas are welcomed but no promises on I'll do every single one you all give me. No pairings at all, so don't even think about asking for them. I hate it when people do that.**

**Also if you all could do me a favor, on my profile is parts of a story I'm trying to find. If anyone knows what it is, please let me know. Been looking forever now and no luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"'Harry,_

_If this got to you, then my spell worked. If not….whoops my bad, as you kids say nowadays. It's Albus my boy, and I'm afraid we have a problem._

_A few months ago, several prisoners in Azkaban simply…disappeared. There was no forced breakout from either them, or an outside source as far as we can tell, they simply vanished. Most of not all of the prisoners were former Death Eaters or Dark supporters. And I'm afraid that's not the worst of it. Various creatures of the Forest, and elsewhere near, have been disappearing or worse…we aren't sure as to what the cause is. Their wounds are cauterized so it's impossible to tell what is doing this. As far as we can tell though it isn't a spell, or at least one that we know of._

_Add to that there's this new group…but nothing is known about them. Just rumors and glimpses of strange dressed beings, we aren't even sure they're human or not, appearing in the Alleys and around England. We don't even know what they're called. It's frustrating believe me._

_Harry…I know that you have a family and you are happy there. And if you decide not to return I fully understand and will hold no ill will towards you. No one knows I am sending this letter, so no one will blame you. While I know they would be ecstatic to see you and possibly others again, please do not think I am trying to bribe you. I truly believe we may need your help and that of your friends, it's just a feeling I have…and I've been learning to trust them, something I learnt from you. The Ministry is stretched thin as it is, they are of no help. And the Order is the same._

_If you decided to come, you and whoever decided to come with you, would be more than welcome to stay in the castle, or even Hogsmeade. You could even take some classes for fun if you wish._

_I have no idea how you transported to that world, or even how you got here. I'm afraid I would be of no help to you in that regard my boy._

_Once more, I do not want you to believe it's your duty, or responsibility, or anything of the sort, to come back and help. I will fully understand if you choose not to, and it wouldn't change my opinion or respect of you in the least._

_Take care always Harry, dear boy._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts'"_

Harry finished reading the week old letter out loud, placing it down on the table. Surrounding him was his friends and family, or at least those that could come on such short notice. Delilah and Professor Oak were on his left with his father, Persian and the Rocket Trio. On his right was Neville, Fred and George. On the far end, on TVs, were Ash, Gary, Ireth and Luna, who were unable to make it in person but were able to get into a video call in time. None of the Leaders or Champions were able to make it, but wished him luck no matter what he did.

"What do you all think?" He asked, folding his hands on the table.

"It sounds like they're in trouble by something new, but they need help." Neville summarized, petting Leafeon. "Question is, is do we want to go back, risk getting hurt, or worse, after we've already fought a war?"

Delilah put in, "He made it clear that he would understand and not blame Harry if he didn't come."

"We will-"

"Respect Harry's-"

"Decision on the matter." The twins said back and forth.

"Hasn't he already done enough?" Ash demanded, Pikachu sparking on his shoulder. "I say they need to solve their own problems instead of relying on Harry all the time." Gary nodded with the other Trainer.

Professor Oak however argued back, "That wouldn't be right of us to do, they need help and are asking for it. What kind of people would we be if we didn't answer in some way?"

After this everyone argued back and forth on what should be done, voices rising steadily. All but Harry was yelling now, half the room on considering helping, the other half outright refusing. Finally having enough, the teen snuck out of the room, unnoticed.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped out onto the pasture behind the Pokémon lab. Deciding to clear his head, he set off at a walk, Medieon coming out of his Pokeball. The two of them had a strong bond, and it just continued to grow and grow. The Psychic/Ghost type always seemed to know when his Trainer needed him.

"What do you think Medieon? What should I do?" Harry asked, leaning against a tree. He stared up at the sunlight blinking through the green leaves.

"_I cannot tell you what the right decision is. What I can tell you though is that we will always be right by your side, no matter what."_ Medieon said. "_I also know that you will follow your heart, it's never led you wrong before."_

The Trainer nodded, smiling at his Pokémon. "I know, thank you. Even though I'm happy here….they're still my friends. If they're in trouble, I can't leave them hanging."

"_Then what are we waiting for? Let's go tell the others." _ Medieon said, standing up and stretching.

Quickly making their way back, Harry found the room in a state of chaos. Rolling his eyes at the childish display, he let out a shrill whistle, effectively silencing the room.

"I believe, that I should be the one to decide what I should do, don't you think?" He started off, deadly quiet. The room gulped, the magical recognizing the 'Snape' voice when he was mad. The others just shivered at the tone. "Now, what I've decided to do, is to go see what exactly the problem is, and see if I can help. My final decision, so don't even try to stop me. I will leave as soon as I can get a hold of the Trio to send me back to the other dimension."

All that greeted him was a shocked silence. Several looked proud, some shocked and concerned. But one face he couldn't read, his Dad's. Giovanni just had a poker face on, Harry was unable to read his emotions.

"Dad?..." Harry ventured tentatively. He had never seen that look before. "Are you…" But he never got to finish. Giovanni stood up abruptly and walked out, Persian on his heels. "Dad!" Harry called, chasing after him.

**Don't always expect quick updates, I just felt in the mood to write. Also to whoever said something about longer chapters. Tough luck I write them however long I want them. And if I keep getting demands or spam about this I will shorten the chapters on purpose.**

**Also almost forgot to add this...who do you want to see going back with Harry?**


	3. Chapter 3

What seemed like ages was in fact only minutes before Harry managed to catch up to his dad, who had taken refuge in the library, sitting on the small couch, staring into the fire. Harry slowly approached, unsure of what to say to how Giovanni reacted.

"Dad?" The uncertain voice echoed slightly. "Did I…did I make you angry? I'm sorry if I did." Harry said softly, though Giovanni barely reacted, a little more than a twitch to show he registered him there. "I know that world is dangerous…but I can't just not help them, if I can…"

Abruptly he was pulled into strong, warm arms. "Oh Harry…" Giovanni said, hiding his face in his son's hair. Harry clutched at the elder, shocked to feel him shaking and tears hitting his neck. "You are…the best thing that ever happened to me…to Persian, to all of my Rockets and Team Rocket itself…you make us all better, be better. You just bring light to me, when before I was just a cold business man…you give me a reason to smile in the morning, to laugh, to be happy again."

Harry just let his father vent it all out, hugging him as tightly as he could, tears running down his own face. "I love you Dad…you're the best thing to happen to me too, ever since I came here."

"I don't…I _can't_ lose you son, I could not live with myself if anything happened to you. You are my world. And the thought of you going back there…to possibly fight something or someone…scares me." Giovanni said. He pulled back slightly to stare into the watery eyes of his son. He gave a shaky smile. "I love you Harry, my son. So do every Rocket here, and the rest of your family loves you too. We don't ever want to have anything hurt or happen to you."

The teen just smiled softly at his father. "I know…I understand. But it's…just how I am. If I can help them, I want to be able to do so, at least to see if they even need me. If they don't I'll come straight back, I promise."

The Rocket Head stared intently into the emerald eyes boring into him, and he saw something there that made him smile. "You're so strong son…you would make such a great Head of Team Rocket if you choose to, but you would also do amazing in whatever you do decide to do. Never lose your inner strength Harry, nor your inner light."

He hugged Harry close again, before pulling them both to their feet. "Come on, we both need to talk to everyone, and tell them what your decision is."

In silence, but a comfortable one, father and son made their way back to the conference room, where a dull din was heard through the doors.

"It doesn't seem like they're yelling again." Harry noted. Giovanni just smirked and pushed open the doors. The voices stopped the second they did. "Well…we're back everyone. We miss anything?" Harry joked.

That comment seemed to defuse whatever tension was left in the room, everyone smiling or chuckling. Professor Oak nodded at them, then at the rest of the room. "We're sorry for how we were, well…fighting like preschoolers on the playground. We're adults, we should have acted like it."

The Ketchum Matriarch nodded, "We also should have had more respect for you, it is your decision. We, while not perfectly ok with it, support and respect your decision to return. However…we do have one thing to ask about it."

"Besides that you take care of yourself of course." James said with a snicker. Jesse just whacked him over the head.

Harry tilted his head, "Oh? And what do you want to ask?"

Everyone shared a quick glance with each other. "Two things, one to take plenty of Pokemon with you, and two, to take one, or more of us, with you." Gary said.

Harry eyes widened as Ash continued. "We'd just feel better if you had some back up, no matter who goes with you. Even me, Gary and Ireth will put our stuff on hold if you wanted us to come with you. You're more important than some League or title to us. We can lose a Championship, we can't lose you."

"It's your choice Harry, remember that." Neville added. "We know the risks, and you're worth it. Don't even try to deny you aren't. We want to help you, it wouldn't be fair to make you go back there on your own to possibly fight again. You're family, and like it or not, we're stuck with you." The teen smirked at his best friend.

"So young Harry-"

"Prankster brother-"

"Awesome friend-"

"Who do you pick to go with you?" The twins said, to a bemused Meowth's muttering of 'I still don't get how they do that…'

Looking them each in the eye, to truly see if this is what they wanted, Harry nodded and smiled. "Ok…I can live with this…as long as whoever goes with me takes at least 6 Pokemon with them."

"Deal little brother, so who do you want to go with you?" Luna said, for once focused and serious.

"I pick…"

**Alright, the voting is still on for who goes with Harry, because honestly it's a tie right now with nearly everyone. So let me know your ideas! **

**And for any comments about the length of this one, be happy I put it out at all. I got tons of messages from various people demanding longer chapters and reasons why they 'deserve' them. Which honestly put me out of the mood to write for awhile. If this chapter sucks, that's part of the reason why.**

**It's my choice to write, what to write and how long to do so. I will only do it as long as I feel like it, I am not obligated to do anything for those who think they 'deserve' chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, wow you all are awesome. So many positive feed back and support, I did my best to make this chapter longer just for you guys.**

**Second, man it was hard deciding which ones to go with Harry, it was so close it was a tie between many, and who got what Pokemon. That's actually why this chapter took so long. But I'm happy with all the choices, so I hope you all are too. Got to say though, I'm surprised so many wanted Ireth to go, not many people like OCs, but I'm glad you all like her.**

**Third, I do have every intention of completely this story. I want to try to get at least one, preferably more, chapters out a month. However my laptop is deciding "Hey now would be an awesome time to start to freak out." So it's a little hard to write. But that's my goal, at least one chapter a month.**

Harry looked up at his Dad, smiling. "Would you come with me?"

The Rocket head smiled and nodded right back. "Of course I would son. I've wanted to see the world you came from for awhile now. And this way, I can keep an eye on you myself." He then smirked. "I pity the fools who dare threaten our family now."

Everyone just started to laugh, knowing that while he was a caring father, he was once on of the most ruthless Pokemon Trainers ever. There was a reason he was the Head of Team Rocket, and that reason has not changed.

Harry nodded and turned to look at Jesse James and Meowth and before he even opened his mouth, they nodded. "We're coming kid." James said smirking. "We're your bodyguards after all."

"Can't do our job if you're a dimension away now can we?" Jesse laughed.

Giovanni nodded in acceptance. "I wouldn't expect anything less than from three of my most trusted Rockets, however…I can't allow you to go." He held up his hand to halt protests. "Wait and hear my reasoning. I was going to go with my son regardless, but that would leave Team Rocket without their Boss, possibly for an extended period of time. I trust you three above any of my other Rockets. I need you to run Team Rocket in my absence."

The Rocket trio jaws' dropped. "Are you sure Boss? Us? In charge?" Jesse said, the only one capable of speech at the moment.

Giovanni smiled. "I'm completely sure. I know you three can do it. Besides," He smirked. "You'd get all the Boss perks while I'm gone." He laughed at their expressions, so did everyone else.

"That was priceless" Harry said, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's ok guys, maybe one or two of the others can go with me?" He said, turning to look at the others.

Ireth nudged the other two out of their frames, "I'll go little bro, someone's got to keep an eye on you and the trouble that you get into." She smirked.

"I don't get into trouble! Trouble finds me!" Harry said indignantly. He huffed, crossing his arms.

Delilah clapped her hands. "So that's settled, Giovanni and Ireth will go with Harry in case he needs anything." She turned to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Of course we will drop anything and everything to get to you should you need us Harry, count on it."

Everyone smiled and nodded, promising the same thing. Harry smiled softly, "Thank you everyone, that means so much to me."

"It will take a few days for me to return though." Ireth said, frowning. I'm in the Kalos region."

Giovanni just waved this away, "Head to the nearest town to you and stay there, a private helicopter will arrive to pick you up soon."

"Oh riding with style, me like."

Harry just shook his head. "I'm going to pack some things and get the Pokemon that will travel with me. Dad you should do the same, and Ireth can when she gets here."

The next three days passed quickly for Harry and company while waiting for Ireth to return to Kanto for Kalos. Jesse James and Meowth hardly left Harry's side, wanting to make sure he was ok and had everything he needed. The only time they left was when Giovanni wanted to show them something pertaining to running Team Rocket. Delilah and Professor Oak worked together to make sure Harry's and Giovanni's Pokemon were up to par with whatever they might encounter.

In the several months that happened between Harry's arriving and the present, his team had changed. Froslass, Ninetails and Serperior were no longer in his Team, the first wishing to return to her friends on the island, the second was taking care of her kits, and the third started a clutch with another Grass type, Harry didn't want to take the new parents away from their offspring.

Thankfully he had traveled a great deal, wishing to explore his new home world, and caught several new Pokemon. Among them were a Feebas, now a Milotic that was bred from Wallace's Milotic and a new Dragon-type of Ireth's, Hydregion. And when he and his Dad were exploring the Kalos region Harry met two new Pokemon, specifically he revived two new yet very ancient Pokemon. The two Fossil Pokemon, Aurorus the Ice-Rock type Brachiosaurs, and Tyrantrum the Rock-Dragon type Tyrannosaurs Rex. He managed to find both Fossils deep in a cave and had them both revived, they immediately bonded with him as Tyrunt and Amaura and they quickly evolved.

Giovanni had already showed him the Team that he would take. Of course Persian was going. No way the Normal type was going to let her Trainer and her cub out of her sights any time soon. Also going with Giovanni was a few Pokemon from his original Gym team. Nidoking, a Ground-Poison type, and Rhyperior, a Rock/Ground type that evolved from his original Rhyhorn that he had from his childhood. New Pokemon going with him is Aggron, a Steel/Ground type, Claydol a Psychic/Ground type and Gliscor and Flying/Ground type. Harry just laughed when he realized that most of his Pokemon were Ground or Rock Types, from his many years as the Eighth Gym Leader.

On the fourth day Ireth finally returned and had her Pokemon immediately checked over. Harry saw them as they passed through between Professor Oak and Delilah. Because of her now Dragon Mastery training, she was not allowed to have any other Pokemon other than Dragon type or dual ones, to show how she can adapt to having 6 Pokemon all sharing the same typing. Among them were her original Dragons, Salamence and her newly evolved Dragonite. Her snickered when he saw Garchomp pass through, recognizing it as the same one that attacked them in Victory Road. Seems as if the Dragon/Ground type still followed them for many weeks before Ireth finally caught it. New on her Team was Dragalge, a Poison-Dragon type, Hydreigon a Dark-Dragon type, and Goodra, a pure Dragon type, whom for some reason loves to give everyone slimy but cuddly hugs. Her first Pokemon Gardevoir traveled with her as company in Kalos, she was forbidden to fight but she provided support for her Trainer. However she would have to wait behind while Ireth left.

A day later and all preparation were complete. Neville and the Twins packed up Harry's trunk for him, knowing that the teen would be too busy to remember. It was the same trunk that the Legendary Trio of Mew, Celebi and Jirachi made for him, so they all had unlimited room. With their Pokeballs on their belts, everyone headed to the main room where the letter first appeared. Giovanni trading his bright orange suit for a much darker but sleeker one, a dark blue shirt under a charcoal black suit top and pants, with a bright red R on his chest pocket. He looked every inch the former crime syndicate Boss he used to be. When asked why he chose this, he merely replied 'I got to make a good first impression now don't I? Besides, scaring the crud out of them will be a bonus.' He stood there, Persian at his side while he waited for the two teens.

Ireth went down first. Her formally long hair had been cut to a much shorter but elegant style. Bangs slightly swept to the side of her face while the rest of her hair came to a little past her ears. She said she got the idea from a game character, Ada something, she couldn't remember her name. She wore a long sleeve deep lavender/magenta blend Mandarin shirt with silver trim, though the shoulder tops were missing showing her skin, that stopped just before her belt with her Pokeballs. Her pants were a rich black with silver stitching of every Dragon type she's seen, and heels the same color as the shirt. She was giving Gardevoir a hug goodbye as Harry himself walked down the stairs.

Jesse and James helped pick out his outfit, wanting to make a good first impression. Harry had just laughed and let them have fun. His hair was attempting to copy Giovanni's sleek style he wore naturally. However his mop of a hairdo refused to obey, and was now a stylish but chaotic mess. He wore nearly the same suit as his Dad, however the dark blue was replaced with emerald green, the same shade as his eyes. When he had seen himself he just raised an eyebrow, exactly like his father, and smirked. Jesse and James laughed with the resemblance the two now had.

With the final hugs and well wishes, Harry sat down on his trunk and meditated, searching for the presence of the Legendaries that always seem to hover at the hedge of his mind. They were always there if he needed them, for any reason, and today was no exception. Almost at once, the three he needed appeared, circling him. The day the decision was made to go, he had contacted them and asked for this favor of taking himself and his two companions and their Pokemon back to the other world. It took awhile, but he managed to convince them that this was needed and they agreed to send him and bring him home when the time was right.

Jirachi flew forward and held Harry's wrist, where he always wore the R bracelet that was given to him for his birthday last year. A new gem was added, a gold and silver Pokeball.

_'This is the same thing as last time, this will glow and let us know when it is time to return you back here.'_ Mew said.

Celebi nodded. _'However if you aren't needed in the world, if they can handle the situation themselves, let us know immediately so we can bring you back. There's a very small window that is left open when we do this, we can bring you back without the wait. However if you are needed then you're there until your mission is done.'_

_'Remember, we're all always here if you need us, for any reason.'_ Jirachi finished. _'You'll get your magic and your original age back. Ireth will age as well. I'm not sure about Giovanni, it may not even be noticeable what happens to him.'_

_"_I understand." Harry said solemnly. "We'll all be careful, or as careful as we can be. We're all ready now."

_"I'll try to get you as close as to the same time as when they sent the letter as I can." _Celebi said. "_However it might be a few days off_."

The young Trainer nodded. "Just do your best, we'll go from there." And he left the mindscape. Opening his eyes he held out his hands for Ireth and Giovanni to grab on to. "Get ready, this will feel a little weird."

Right as they grabbed on, a light portal opened up above them, sucking them all in. Within an instant, Harry, Ireth, Giovanni and Persian all vanished.

"Good luck, to you all." Professor Oak said, eyes serious. "I get the felling you'll need it."

One crazy trans-dimensional ride later found them all at the edge of a very familiar forest to Harry.

"Whoa…that was some crazy thing that just happened." Ireth muttered, getting up and dusting off. "Were are we?"

Harry was helping his Dad up, thanking silently his added height and strength as he was back to his original age. "We're at the edge of the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts. Look up there, that's my old school." He said, pointing at the huge castle at the other end of the grounds. "Come on, we need to get up there and get to the Headmaster." He started to walk up the pathway but not before pulling out his wand and shrinking the trunk to fit into his pocket, surprising his companions. He then replaced it in his sleeve until he could get a holster for it.

Giovanni recalled Persian, thinking it better to keep a low profile for now. He looked over the two teens to make sure they were alright, and noticed the difference. "Harry…you're both-"

"Older, yeah I know." Harry laughed. "This is my original age. I de-aged in the Pokemon world, not sure why. Ireth aged too, I guess to make it easier."

After checking herself over for the differences, Ireth nudged Harry, "More like I need to be taller still than you, I am the older sister after all. Someone's gotta make sure you don't get into any trouble."

Laughing the trio made their way into the castle, noticing how quiet it was. "Oh, they're all still in class. That's good, less people to stop us until we get to Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, navigating his way through the maze that was his old school and home.

"Geez Harry, how can you remember all of this?" The girl said awed. "I couldn't even get back to the way we came in if I wanted to."

Harry smirked, "You get used to it very quickly though it is hard at first." Up around a corner and a flight of stairs found themselves at a very familiar statue. "Oh well…didn't think of this. I don't know the password."

"Password' son?" Giovanni questioned.

"Yes, most of the common rooms, and Professor Dumbledore's office here, are protected by passwords. If you don't know it, you don't go in. The Headmaster's password though is always a type of sweet."

Ten minutes passed by as father and friend watched amusedly as Harry listed off every sweet and candy he knew, Muggle and Magic. Finally on 'Laffy Taffy' the gargoyle jumped to the side and a staircase started to rise up. "Jump in!" Harry laughed, jumping on a stair and rising up. Snickering, the other two copied and climbed up to catch up to Harry.

Soon they found themselves in front of two very familiar doors to the once again wizard. "Well…here goes nothing." Harry said, knocking.

"Enter." A warm voice said, making the Boy-Who-Lived grin. Walking in, he could honestly say he was one of the very few people in the world that managed to make the great Albus Dumbledore's jaw drop. "I'm back Professor."

"Harry? My boy…what…how?" He was flabbergasted, even as he raced across the room to give the teen a hug. "Oh my boy it is so good to see you. And who are your friends?" He released Harry.

"Sir, this is my Dad." Here the two men shook hands, nodding at the other 'Just call me Giovanni.' "And this is my battle partner and older 'sister' from the other world, Ireth." Dumbledore, just as theatrical as Harry remembered, swept down and gave the girl a kiss on her hand, making her giggle.

"Well it is an honor and joy to meet all three of you." Dumbledore said, smiling. "But I'm still confused, why are you here?"

Here the other three got confused. "Sir I received your letter. It said that you all were having to fight some new enemy and asked for my help. So I came."

Dumbledore's blue eyes grew wide, concerned and alarmed. "Harry my boy…while we are fighting some new foe…I never sent a letter to you. I respect your wish to not have to fight anymore. I had no intention of sending one."

Shocked, Harry pulled out the letter, neatly folded from his pocket. "Here is the letter we got." He explained how it appeared. "We figured you had Fawkes send it somehow, with all the flames that came with it. We're here until this whole situation is resolved."

Quickly scanning it, Dumbledore sat down heavily. "Nearly every word in this letter is true, no wonder it's such a good fake." He said sadly. Looking up at the trio he continued. "I never sent, nor was going to send, you a letter. I'm afraid that this was a lure, one that worked very well, to get you to return to your old home."

"But why would this happen?" Giovanni questioned, eyes dark and angry.

"I can't answer that, for I do not know. But someone wants Harry very badly, which means he is once again in danger." Dumbledore said, staring right into wide but determined emerald green eyes.

Harry just sighed, looked first at his Dad, then at Ireth. He then smirked. "Well…here we go again!"

**Everyone have a good and safe Memorial Day. Remember the fallen, for it is because of them that we are all even here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First, I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, but I've had a really busy month, between setting up for college and a second job, free time just went flying out the window saying 'SO LONG!' I will continue to work on this story, when I can. It will not be abandoned, so don't worry. If it takes me awhile, that is why.**

**Second, to the person who asked for a list of Pokemon, uhh you know you can just look back a chapter or two and see them right?**

_"Well….here we go again!"_

Ireth chuckled at Harry's words, Giovanni fondly shook his head and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like mad. "Ah my boy, never change." He said, smiling. "Well, I believe that we have several things to take care of." He waved his wand, causing three plush chairs to pop into existence.

Taking the offer, the three sat down with a sigh, Harry smiling when Fawkes flew over to him and started to preen his hair. "Yes Professor, I know."

"Well, let's get the most basic out of the way." The Headmaster said, nodding to the three. "You are, of course, more than welcome to stay in Hogsmeade, or even here in the castle. Rooms would be provided for you, no matter where. You still have some properties Harry, not all of them sold, and they still are yours. As well as your gold. Your friends deposited quite a bit, as a memory to you. The Goblins were more than happy to keep it safe as always."

Giovanni sat forward, elbows resting on his knees while his chin rested on his clasped hands. "And if we decided to stay here, in this castle which is also your school, how would you explain us being here? Without disturbing your normal schedule of course."

Dumbledore smiled. "Why, quite simply my good sir. We would say that Harry was brought back, and you both came with him. The specifics of the letter should probably be kept secret, however it would. You could continue your studies if you wished Harry, your friend Miss Ireth could take some non magical courses, Astronomy or Care of Magical Creatures, nothing that required a wand. And you Mr. Giovanni would have the same status as a teacher, and if you choose to help a class, that would be up to you of course."

"And if we chose to stay in Hogsmeade?" Ireth asked, crossing one leg and petting Fawkes.

"I would pay for a room or home myself, it's the least I could do for young Harry. Any of the previous suggestions would still apply, you'd just have to walk a little bit." Dumbledore answered. "And if you chose to live in one of your properties, I would do my best to visit as often as I could."

Giovanni looked over at his son. "You know this world Harry better than we do, whatever you want to do, we'll follow you."

Harry nodded, chewing his lip. "Sir…how would I catch up with classes? I've been gone half a year, this would have been the end of my Sixth year, and the year is almost over."

The aged wizard nodded, smiling. "While normally that would be a problem, a unique occurrence happened. We have no Sixth years here, not even Ms. Granger. With what happened just after Christmas, the school had to be repaired quite extensively. Plus with what injuries we had…well it was just easier to close the school. There's actually no one here at the moment. Anyone that wished to could take the finals meant for their year to see if they passed over the course of the summer. They're doing independent study and will take their finals 3 weeks before school starts. Plenty of time to grade, pass out the reports and the students to shop for the necessary supplies."

Harry was shocked, "So I could study like the others and try the finals myself?"

"Of course my boy, I wouldn't have it any other way."

He looked at his Dad and sister, "What would you guys think about living here, in the castle? Ireth, you being a student and Dad?"

"What, living in this awesome castle of magic, doing magic stuff, and watching others do magic while I get hopelessly lost in this maze of a magical school?" Ireth said dramatically. "Sure, count me in!"

"It'll be interesting son to see what you learned and can do, I'm alright with this as well." Giovanni said, smiling.

Dumbledore clapped his hands happily, "I'll have rooms set up for you immediately, they'll be done within a few hours. Plenty of time to finish off this meeting and a quick tour of the school for you both."

Harry, Gio, and Ireth smiled in thanks. "You're the best Headmaster. So is anyone else here right now?" The teen wizard asked.

"Only the teachers right now, they should actually be having lunch right now. Why don't we go surprise them?" Eyes twinkled. "There's actually a few surprises there waiting for you as well my boy. After we join them for a bit, I'll show you to your new rooms and then a trip to Diagon Alley is in order."

Standing up, with Fawkes on his shoulder, Harry lead the way to the door. Putting his hand on the handle he turned and looked back at the Headmaster. "Sir, we have Pokemon with us, and what about the reason the letter was sent?"

Dumbledore nodded, serious. "We'll discuss the more unpleasant one after lunch, with the other teachers since most are in the Order. I will keep nothing hidden from you any more Harry, you deserve to know as much as I do now, and I will tell you everything I can." He walked up and hugged him. "As for your amazing Pokemon, I see no reason why they shouldn't stay with you. You showed remarkable responsibility concerning them before, I have no doubt you and your companions will do the same once again. You have my full support in keeping them with you." He smirked again, eyes shining like mad. "Though how about no more duels with unsuspecting Slytherins?"

Laughing, the quad group headed down the stairs, into a new day.

**Once again sorry this is so short, I really didn't plan any further than this with just zoning out.**


End file.
